Absolutely Perfect
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Something is felt. But what is it? PLease RR!


ABSOLUTELY PERFECT

The team was investigating a 30 year old murder case about a middle-aged black woman; April Williams. Detectives Rush and Valens were on their way to talk to the Aprils niece and her husband as they were the only 2 known relatives of April that were still alive and kicking.

"Sasha Brown? Open up, Philly PD!" Lilly knocked in the door.

A black woman opened the door.

"Yes, that's me. Please what is this about?" Sasha, although welcoming was slightly confused.

"Ma'm, I'm Detective Valens and this is my partner Detective Rush", Scotty said pointing at Lilly, "We're from Homicide. We're investigating your aunt's murder in 1976."

"But that was 30 years ago?" Sasha ventured.

"Please may we come in?" Lilly asked politely.

"Of course, sorry, I'm just a bit shocked. After the case closed back then we thought this whole mess would soon be over." Sasha explained leading them into the living room, "Please, do sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

Both detectives shook their heads.

"Sasha? Honey, who was at the door?" a man stood in the doorway, obviously surprised at the company, "Hello, sorry I didn't know we had visitors. Otherwise, I would have made myself look more respectable. I'm Joshua Brown, Sasha's husband."

"Nice to meet you. ", both detectives shook his outstretched hand.

"Josh, these are detectives from the homicide department. They're reopening Aunt April's case."

Joshua Brown just nodded, more to Sasha than to Lilly and Scotty. As if he was sending her a sign.

"It's about time."

Lilly and Scotty decided to interview the couple separately: Lilly taking Sasha in the kitchen, and Scotty staying in the living room with Joshua.

"Thank you, Sasha, very much for your time and information", Lilly was saying, scribbling something down in her notebook.

"Not at all. I'm just glad this was finally put to rest, even if it did take 30 years. Aunt April would be pleased; she always liked things completed once they were started."

Lilly smiled.

"Detective Rush, your partner, he's cute. What's his first name?"

"Um… Scotty. Why?" Lilly said, obviously confused. _What did this have to do with anything?_

"Scotty…" Sasha said as if she were testing it out in her mouth, "That's a fine name. to go with a fine boy. Who is obviously in love with a fine lady", she peered at Lilly.

Lilly, realizing that Sasha was talking about her, "What! Scotty? Oh, no, you're deeply mistaken. He's just my partner."

"Detective, I've seen the way he looks at you. I may not know much about some things, but I do know about love. I knew, as soon as I laid my eyes on Joshua that he would be the man I would marry. I knew that and I know this. Trust me."

Lilly just stared at her disbelievingly.

"What did you say your name was, detective?" Joshua asked.

"Scotty Valens", Scotty offered. _Why was this important?_

"Scotty, I was just wondering how long it would take you to notice that your lovely partner over there wants to go beyond the workplace?" Joshua said casually

Scotty nearly choked, only he had nothing to choke on.

"Lilly! Nah, she's just a colleague…"

" Son, I see the way she glances at you every 30 seconds as if to check you're still there. And the way she holds herself in your presence. She loves you, boy, whether you like it or not."

Scotty was astonished; Lilly the super woman? Lilly_ liked_ him?

"A word of advise; next time your walking, put your hand on the small of her back. If she lets it stay there… well, that's all the proof you need. Trust me, It worked with Sasha, and look where we are now!"

Both detectives were secretly thankful that they had parked so far away. As they walked through the cold Philadelphia weather in silence; they were each trying to read the others mind.

Scotty, known as a risk-taker when he was a boy, decided there was nothing else to do; he placed his left hand on the small of her back.

Lilly held her breath when he did this. _What did it mean? _Whatever it meant, she knew it felt right. And she knew what would feel even more right.

Scotty felt Lilly taking his hand off her back. _How am I gonna explain this to her? My hand just wound up there by some freak of nature?_

But to his surprise, she didn't yell at him, slap him or even ask for an explanation. Nor did she storm off towards the direction of the car.

Lilly took his hand off her back and just held it in hers. The warmth seeping through each others gloves. And they walked hand in hand.

They came to the car too soon in Scotty's opinion. He had never felt another hand as warm and kind as Lilly's and he knew there was much more to her than meets the eye.

Lilly pretty much had the same opinion.

They had to let go to get in the car, but as they were opening their doors they caught each others eye. And smiled. A small secretive smile, but one they both knew the meaning to.

Lilly wasn't sure what this was. But whatever it was, it felt absolutely perfect.


End file.
